


Cygnets

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Ankle-Biters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain!Shirabu, Gen, Post-Canon, a whole nest of first year OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou, third year setter and captain of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, had a problem. Specifically, he had six problems, in the form of six first years standing in front of him, who Coach Washijou had assigned to practice with the remaining starters from the year before. All six of them were staring at him with wide eyes and red cheeks, and none of them seemed able to form a coherent sentence, even when he asked their names.“Dibs,” one of them finally squeaked under their breath. Shirabu didn’t know which one said it, or what they were talking about, but he could feel his frustration building, along with a headache he wasn’t sure would go away anytime soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this fic on A_Sirens_Lullaby, who babbled with me about additions to the Team Mom verse a while ago. This is her fault.

Shirabu Kenjirou, third year setter and captain of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, had a problem. Specifically, he had six problems, in the form of six first years standing in front of him, who Coach Washijou had assigned to practice with the remaining starters from the year before. All six of them were staring at him with wide eyes and red cheeks, and none of them seemed able to form a coherent sentence, even when he asked their names.

“Dibs,” one of them finally squeaked under their breath. Shirabu didn’t know which one said it, or what they were talking about, but he could feel his frustration building, along with a headache he wasn’t sure would go away anytime soon.

“Introduce yourselves,” Kawanishi sighed, stepping up beside Shirabu and eyeing the first years. 

“I’m Ichikawa Izumi,” announced one of them, stepping forward. He was just barely taller than Shirabu, but the captain barely had time to register that before the first year was bowing, adding, “I’m a setter, and I really admire you, Shirabu-senpai!” Shirabu stared at the kid for a long, awful moment, then nodded awkwardly and gestured for the next first-year. One by one they introduced themselves, or tried to. Nakayama Kagami managed his own name and stumbled over telling them that he was a libero - Shibata grinned and elbowed their second year libero, Kai - and Shirabu wanted to frown but managed to keep his expression neutral. Oozaki Ryouta and Fujita Hiroki were both wing spikers, and Goshiki looked horrifying thrilled at that, beaming  and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Shirabu bit back a groan; now he’d have an even harder time keeping Goshiki in line. The last two first years bowed in unison.

“Yukimura Kazuhito,” the one on the left said. 

“Yoshimura Yoshiki,” the one on the right added. 

“We’re middle blockers,” they finished together. Shirabu saw Kawanishi’s shoulders sag out of the corner of his eye. 

“You’re going to have to teach them the same way Tendou kept trying to mentor you,” Shirabu muttered. Kawanishi visibly shuddered. 

“I’ll handle Kai, Goshiki, and Shibata if you handle the first years,” Kawanishi offered. 

“Hell no. If I have to suffer, so do you,” Shirabu replied sharply. 

“Um, Shirabu-senpai?” one of the first years - Ichikawa, Shirabu remembered - spoke up. “Who’s the ace now that Ushijima is at university?” Shirabu really, really wished that Ichikawa hadn’t asked that. 

“Me! I’m Shiratorizawa’s ace!” Goshiki exclaimed, bouncing forward. The wing spiker pair looked properly impressed, while the middle blockers exchanged smirks that made Shirabu worry for everyone’s sanity. But it was Ichikawa’s reaction that made Shirabu think that maybe this would all work out. 

“You?  _ You’re _ the ace Shirabu-senpai has to toss to?” Ichikawa sounded scandalized. Shirabu decided he liked this kid. “But...you’re a second-year, aren’t you? And you’re skinny. And you’re not even pretty like-”

“Ichikawa, be nice to the senpai,” the new libero, Nakayama, murmured. The first year setter scowled, but appeared to be about to apologize. 

“I’ll prove it to you! You’re a setter, right? Toss to me and I’ll show you why I’m the ace!” Goshiki interrupted, leaning forward as determination sparked in his eyes. Ichikawa blinked at him for a second, then glanced uncertainly at Shirabu. 

“Actually, that would be a good way to see how you six mesh with the team,” Shirabu sighed. “All right, let’s start off with a practice match to see how you first years do. I’ll lead one team and Kawanishi will lead the other. Shibata, Kai, Yoshimura, Yukimura, Fujita, you’re with me. The rest of you are on Kawanishi’s team.”

“I hate you,” Kawanishi hissed as both first year middle blockers fixed their eyes on him, apparently determined to prove themselves to the older middle blocker. 

“It’s for the good of the team,” Shirabu said seriously. “Take good care of my little setter, okay? He’s going to be my heir.” Kawanishi gaped at Shirabu for a long, long moment. It was way too early in the year for Shirabu to be losing his mind. 

“Ichikawa! Be sure to toss to me lots! Since I’m the ace!” Goshiki called, trotting over to the younger setter. Ichikawa’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

* * *

 

Shirabu knew the instant his former senpai entered the gym, because Goshiki abandoned his place in line for spiking practice and headed for the gym doors. Goshiki bounded right up to Ushijima and started talking - Shirabu heard snippets of Goshiki telling Ushijima that he was the ace now, and they were definitely going to make it to nationals - while Shirabu returned his attention to the first years, watching as Ichikawa set for the Muras - Yoshimura and Yukimura were increasingly difficult for Shirabu to tell apart - and Kai and Nakayama dove to receive the spikes. 

“You’re not going to throw a tantrum if that first year setter takes the starting spot, are you?” Semi asked. Shirabu rolled his eyes and refused to look at the college student who’d apparently decided to visit with the other former team members. 

“You mean like you did?” Shirabu murmured. 

“You’re a brat,” Semi sighed. After a moment, he added, “Is it just me, or is the first year completely copying your play style?”

“Ichikawa is my heir,” Shirabu replied solemnly. Semi was silent for a second, presumably processing that. “He seems to be the leader of the first years, although I’m not exactly sure why. Maybe because he’s the setter?” Semi frowned thoughtfully, and Shirabu raised his voice. “Nakayama, be careful! You almost passed that ball right into Kai’s back!” The first year libero squeaked out what might have been an apology and avoided meeting Shirabu’s eyes. The call drew the attention of the other first years, who noticed Semi and Shirabu watching them, blushed varying shades of red, and seemed to suddenly lose their balance. The exception was Ichikawa, who calmly watched the ball one of the Muras had tossed into the air falling toward him. Since the middle blockers were too distracted by Shirabu’s attention to spike, Ichikawa simply dumped the ball over the net, and Kai dove for it, just barely recovering it before it hit the floor. 

“Nice one, Ichikawa,” Kai said, getting to his feet. 

“Nice receive,” Ichikawa replied before turning and trotting up to the two older setters. His cheeks were tinted pink, but his steps were sure as he approached. “Shirabu-senpai, can you get Kawanishi to jump some blocks for us? He always bolts as soon as I start tossing to Yoshimura or Yukimura.” Shirabu sighed and glanced around the gym. Yes, there was Kawanishi, who appeared to have been accosted by the newly-returned Tendou, who wanted to know all about how Kawanishi was doing as a middle blocker and as vice captain. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him. Ah, Semi, this is Ichikawa Izumi, our first-year setter. Ichikawa, this is-”

“Semi Eita, one of the pinch servers last year,” Ichikawa interrupted, grinning. “Your serves were really intense, and you’re really pretty. I hope you aren’t planning to date Shirabu-senpai, though, because I definitely called dibs.” Semi’s eyes widened. 

“Well, you’re certainly straightforward,” Semi replied uncertainly.

“It hasn’t helped me much so far. Shirabu-senpai still thinks I’m joking,” Ichikawa said with a shrug. He started to say something else, then paused and grimaced. “Ah, Kawanishi is running this way. Shirabu-senpai, can I trip him?” Semi glanced between the two younger setters in something approaching horror as Shirabu sighed and nodded, and Ichikawa stuck his foot out as Kawanishi bolted past - the fastest Semi had ever seen the middle blocker move - in an attempt to outrun Tendou. Kawanishi went down with a yelp, and Tendou pounced, dragging Kawanishi to his feet and slinging an arm around his shoulder so he couldn’t escape again. 

“Thanks, mini-Shirabu!” Tendou exclaimed, beaming. 

“If you want to thank me, would you give Yoshimura and Yukimura some tips? Kawanishi always tries to avoid them,” Ichikawa replied. Tendou blinked at the younger setter for a second, then turned to Kawanishi. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Tendou informed him. “Mini-Shirabu here is a better vice captain than you. I should have known your rejection of my wonderful advice when I was your senpai would transfer to you ignoring your own kouhai. Sad, Taichi. Sad.” 

“You make me sad,” Kawanishi muttered as Tendou dragged him off toward where the Muras were standing by the net, still slightly red-faced. 

“You should go set for them so Tendou can show off his blocks,” Semi advised. Ichikawa’s eyes lit up. 

“I will! First, though, will you have time to stay and help me with my serves, Semi-senpai?” Ichikawa asked eagerly. Semi blinked. 

“Ah, sure, I guess?” 

“Great! You’re the best, Semi-senpai! And you know, I guess if I had to lose Shirabu-senpai to anyone, I wouldn’t mind if it was someone as pretty as you,” Ichikawa informed him before darting off to where Tendou now had Kawanishi in a one-armed headlock to prevent his escape while gesturing wildly with his free hand to an enraptured pair of first year middle blockers. 

“That’s weird,” Shirabu muttered. “He doesn’t usually call people senpai.” Semi raised an eyebrow, and Shirabu huffed. “Yeah, he calls me that, but no one else.” There was a note of irritation in Shirabu’s words, and Semi grinned. 

“Aw, are you afraid I’ll steal your heir away from you?” he teased. “Don’t worry, he’s head over heels for you.” At Shirabu’s incredulous glare, Semi paused, then said, “Are you serious? He literally just said - right in front of you - that being straightforward hasn’t worked, because you still think he’s joking. Shirabu, that kid’s practically writing you a love letter every time he sets because he’s trying so hard to match your style. And if he compliments you the same way he just flirted with me, how have you not realized yet?” Shirabu rolled his eyes. 

“That’s just how Ichikawa is,” Shirabu told him. “He flirts all the time, unless he’s got a volleyball in his hand.” 

“He didn’t flirt with the others,” Semi pointed out. Shirabu just stared at him blankly. 

“Goshiki! Shibata! Can you two come spike for us? Tendou’s gonna teach Yukimura and Yoshimura!” Ichikawa called. Shirabu and Semi watched as the two wing spikers joined the group by the net. They couldn’t hear what Tendou was saying - which was a surprise, considering his usual volume - as he leaned close to the two first years. Ichikawa didn’t bother lowering his voice, though. “Shibata, Yoshimura and Yukimura working together can usually block you about half the time, but if they’re trying to match Tendou instead of just each other, it might throw them off. Goshiki…” Ichikawa turned and studied the ace for a moment. The conversation between the middle blockers had stopped, all of them apparently interested in what the first year setter would say to Goshiki. “Give ‘em hell. Let’s show Tendou how much you’ve grown.” Goshiki beamed and faced the net, Shibata on the other end of the court, Oozaki and Fujita toward the back, and Ichikawa in the middle as they waited for the middle blockers to get set up. 

“I hate you,” a familiar voice huffed beside Shirabu. He and Semi turned and found Kawanishi beside them, panting slightly. 

“How did you escape Tendou’s headlock without anyone noticing?” Shirabu demanded, frowning. Kawanishi glared at him. 

“I’m not telling you. If I do, you’ll probably tell your little protege, and he’ll stop me next time,” Kawanishi grumbled. 

“I see Goshiki is getting along well with the new players,” Ushijima observed, joining the group forming on the sidelines. 

“Of course he is,” Yamagata added proudly, leaning around Semi for a better view. 

“He won Ichikawa over by spiking past Taichi - Ichikawa seems to be out to get Taichi for some reason - and Fujita and Oozaki have been in awe of Goshiki from day one, instead of being scared of him like they are of me,” Shirabu added.

“Why would they be afraid of you?” Ushijima frowned. “Shirabu, are you being mean to them?”

“I don’t think they’re scared of you, Shirabu,” Semi mused, remembering the way all of the first years had acted when they realized Shirabu was watching them practice. “You said Ichikawa is their leader, right?” Shirabu nodded, brow wrinkling in confusion. “Well, with how blatantly he flirts with you and how the others blush and stumble around you, really don’t think they’re afraid.”

“What are you talking about?” Shirabu snapped. “What else would-”

“Shirabu,” Yamagata interrupted as solemnly as he could, while fighting to keep his lips from twitching. “Semi’s saying the new first years all think you’re pretty, and Ichikawa is the only one who seems to be able to actually talk to you, so of course he’s the leader.” 

“Has college made you delusional?” Shirabu asked. 

“Hey! No fair! When did you learn that?” Tendou’s screech drew their attention back to the players on the court. 

“What’s he so worked up about?” Semi muttered. Shirabu took in Goshiki’s proud grin and puffed-out chest, and Ichikawa’s smirk as he offered the wing spiker a high five that Goshiki enthusiastically returned. 

“Ah, probably the time-delay attack Goshiki’s been working on,” Shirabu replied. 

“Ichikawa can do that?” Semi sounded impressed, but Shirabu just shrugged. 

“He watched me do it with Goshiki a couple of times and then copied me,” Shirabu explained. “He does that.”

“This kid copies your play style to the point that he learned to sync a time-delay attack with Goshiki because you did it, informs other people not to try dating you because he already called dibs, and you still don’t believe that when he flirts with you it’s because he actually likes you?” Semi demanded. 

“What does ‘dibs’ mean?” Ushijima asked. Yamagata cackled, and Shirabu huffed. 

“I told you, that’s just how Ichikawa is,” Shirabu muttered. 

“Sure it is. Hey, Kawanishi, do you know why the mini-Shirabu is out to get you?” Semi asked. Kawanishi blinked at them, then tilted his head. 

“Isn’t it because I’m the vice captain and therefore he thinks I’m closer to Shirabu than he is?” Kawanishi asked. 

“Don’t encourage Semi’s weird ideas, Taichi,” Shirabu growled. “If you do, I’ll tell the Muras you agreed to stay after practice this week to help them with their read blocking.” Kawanishi slipped to the other side of Ushijima and didn’t say anything else. 

“When’s your first practice match?” Semi asked. Shirabu eyed him warily. 

“Next week, against Seijou,” he answered reluctantly. “Why?”

“Seijou, huh? Pick a random player on their team - their captain would be easiest, I think - and try flirting with him. Doesn’t have to be anything fancy, just pay really close attention to him. See if Ichikawa gets jealous. If he does, you have to admit I’m right. If he doesn’t act any differently than usual, I’ll admit I’m wrong,” Semi suggested. Shirabu eyed him suspiciously. 

“I’ll get Goshiki to let me know if Ichikawa is acting weird that day,” Yamagata put in, grinning when Shirabu glared at him. 

“Fine. Semi, go teach Ichikawa to serve or something.” 

“Are you sure? I might steal him away from you,” Semi teased. 

“If you seduce my innocent backup setter, I’m pressing charges,” Shirabu threatened. 

“That kid isn’t innocent,” Kawanishi muttered, still hiding behind Ushijima. 

“Mini-Shirabu, quit doing that! I’m trying to teach these two!” Tendou wailed, drawing their attention back to the court once more. Ichikawa ignored him and congratulated Shibata, who had just scored against the three middle blockers. Shirabu pushed all thoughts of Semi’s theory out of his head and grinned to himself. His heir was coming along nicely, it seemed. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of Shirabu and the other next-gen captains as they suffer with baby first years, comment and let me know if you actually want to see more of them.


End file.
